Institutionalised
by IAmSimon
Summary: Everybody has something about them, that something that makes them different, something that sets them apart from the rest. The thing is... we get institutionalised for ours. We get called the 'South Park kids', AKA we're 'crazy'. Contains a lot of triggers (Mental illness) and rated T for language and Cartman BUNNY/CREEK/KYMAN/DIP (I don't own South Park)
1. Chapter 1

Everybody has something about them, that something that makes them different, something that sets them apart from the rest. The thing is... we get institutionalised for ours. We get called the 'South Park kids', AKA we're 'crazy'.

My name is Kenny McCormack and I am a soon to be 'South Park Kid'. I've been recommended to 'South Park: Institution for the Mentally Unstable or Criminally Insane' by my doctor after I claimed to keep dying and then waking up in my bed. He said I had "Severe delusions and nightmares." Pills didn't work and neither did the weekly therapy sessions, so I was sent off to South Park.

The car journey was short and filled with an awkward silence, "Listen Kenny, we love you but you need help." My parents told me, I nodded at them and stared out the window. Even though we were still in my town, it was a part of town no one went, I was pretty though, trees curling over the thin winding road, glossed with the orange of autumn. The blissful road soon ended and we started driving on a gravel drive in front of a building made of grimy, white bricks with a young, brown haired women standing just in front of the door to welcome us.

I hopped out of the car, took my suitcase out of the car and waved goodbye to my parents who, in turn, drove off. "Hi, you must be Kenny!" She beamed, "Welcome to South Park, let's go inside and I'll introduce you to your coping buddy, everyone has one here-"I tuned her out and followed her inside, through many corridors, locked doors that I wasn't allowed back through. We finally reached a room; it seemed that it was probably the social area.

"Craig? Craig?" She called into the vast space nick named 'The Hub.' Many kids looked around, taking a good look at the fresh meat. A boy with black hair finally walked towards us, "Hi Craig." She smiled towards the boy, "how are you today?" He shrugged, "This is Kenny, show him around please." She told him, smiled at me and walked off.  
"Sup?" He asked,  
"Nothing really." I sighed,  
"Welcome to South Park, I guess." He sighed,  
"Thanks." He started walking and beckoned me to follow him, so I did.

He brought me to a table which was surrounded with people, "Guys, this is Kenny, he's my support buddy, everyone be nice," He sighed and sat down, head in his hands,  
"Hi." I waved,  
"Oh, h-hello there, c-come over he-ere and sit." Smiled a young yellow haired boy, I walked over and sat down next to him,  
"Hello, welcome to South Park," greeted a boy with a green hat,  
"Thanks, I guess," I smiled,  
"What you doing here?" Asked an extremely thin boy,  
"Fatass, you can't just ask that." Green hat boy told him, I didn't get what he meant, the other boy was as thin as a stick, "Sorry, my _boyfriend_ here doesn't know when to shut his mouth, I'm Kyle by the way, and that's Cartman." He pointed round the table naming the different people, there was Stan (another black hair boy with a long scar on his neck), Tweek (a shaking boy with wild blond hair), Clyde (a brown haired boy with a sly smirk), Token (a dark skinned boy), Damien (an angry looking boy), Pip (British) and Butters (the first one to speak) I smiled.  
"If you want to know, I'll tell you." I told Cartman,  
"Sweet."  
"If you tell me what wrong with you." I carried on, his face noticeably paled,  
"There's nothing wrong with me, and they said I had _bulimia _but I just didn't want to keep my food in my stomach." He told me, "Your turn."  
"I have severe delusions and nightmares of dying repeatedly and then waking up on my bed," I told them,  
"Now we have that over an done with, I think it's group therapy time. Kenny, you're with us." I nodded, this was going to be a fun part to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenny." A woman smiled, "Welcome to group therapy!" Fucking cheery people, I swear to god. I smiled politely and took a seat. "Now, how's everyone feeling?" She beamed, the hell was she on? Everyone nodded, "Stan?" She emphasized,  
"I'm fine." He mumbled,  
"Okay, good. Anything anyone wants to talk about?" She, yet again, smiled,  
"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING!" Someone yelled. I turned to look at Butters, who had a strong blush covering his cheeks.  
"Butters?" She asked,  
"T-they want m-me to do something, I d-don't wanna do it!" He exclaimed in a soft, vulnerable voice.  
"What are they saying?" She pressed,  
"Shh, they're getting mad. I'm going to be grounded. SHH! They're really mad," tears streaked down his face, "I-i'm sorry for the intrusion... I-i H-hh-ave to be going now." and with that he left. The women looked pointedly at Tweek, he sighed and walked after him.  
"Sorry about that Kenny. Anyone else?"  
"I would like to talk about the fact that I have to be watch after I eat." Cartman spoke up,  
"Come on man, you know why." Kyle pointed out,  
"They're trying to make me fat, I already am so I would like them to stop making me larger." He spoke through his teeth,  
"And how does that make you feel?" Asked the woman, I still hadn't gotten her name,  
"How do you think it makes me feel?" He spat at her,  
"Could you calm down slightly Cartman?" Asked Kyle,  
"No, no I fucking can't." Cartman yelled,  
"Shut the FUCK up Cartman, you are thinner than a twig and it's disgusting. Could you stop your complaining of being fat and shut up!" Yelled Craig, everyone stared at him, I'm not sure but I don't think your allowed to say that stuff,  
"Fuck you Craig, your just fucking pissed because you can't decided whether your happy or sad, at least Stan and Pip are constant" If Craig crossed a line then Cartman ran 1000 miles over it.  
"I know I'm worthless, you don't need to remind me." Craig's voice cracked, he flipped him off and walked out. The woman stared pointedly at me,  
"What?"  
"You are his support buddy, support him." She told me with a sickly sweet smile, I was starting to not like her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in... about a year...

"Um... Craig?" I called into the corridor.  
"Here." A voice responded. I followed it down the corridor and found him, sat on a windowsill, staring out into the forest that surrounded this place.  
"Are you... ya know... okay?" I asked, I've never done this before, how was I meant to do this.  
"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. Just a bad day." He replied, shrugging.  
"Anything I can do?" I asked, to which he shook his head. I wasn't quite sure what to do at this point so I sat on the floor beneath him, resting my head on the wall. "I have a little sister you know." Craig didn't reply so I continued, "She's nine at the moment but when we were little the stuff we'd do was crazy." Still no reply. "We couldn't afford toys when we were younger and she would get bullied because she didn't have these toys. Shitty, I know. So, like a good big brother I am, used to break into these girls lockers at school and steal these dolls. She was over the moon at this. She was a natural born entrepreneur, I tell you. She decided that she did want the dolls so she sold them bad to the girls and if they reported her for this, she'd just cry and say they gave them to her as she could afford them herself and they fell out so they wanted them back. That kid, I swear to you, so smart." I smiled, remembering the good times, before I got 'sick'.  
"What's her name?" Craig spoke, still looking out the window.  
"Karen, Karen McCormick." I replied,  
"My sister's called Ruby, I remember her telling me about that." He smiled. "I'm hungry, lets go eat."

"Craig, I'm so sorry about Cartman, you know what he's like." Kyle rushed over to tell Craig,  
"Nah man, it's fine. I started it." He replied and followed Kyle to the table. We were greeted by everyone, but I distantly noticed that one of their number wasn't there.  
"Where's Butters?" I asked, the whole conversation stopped. They all looked at each other in order to figure out who was going to to tell me. Finally, Token looked at me, "He's... Uh... He's in the cool down room." What? The fuck is the cool down room? Token continued, sensing my confusion, "When you have a.. um.. 'episode' we'll call it, you get taken to the cool down room."  
"They sedate you." Cartman interrupted bluntly. "If you're making a scene, they sedate you and when you wake up you get immediate therapy in order to figure out the cause." I nodded, this place was going to be harder than I thought.


End file.
